Gambler Challenges
are gameplay challenges which involve playing various gambling games in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Win five hands of Poker. * Rank 2: In Blackjack, double down and win the hand five times. * Rank 3: Win three games of Five Finger Fillet. * Rank 4: Bust one poker table out in each location (Flatneck Station, Saint Denis, Valentine). * Rank 5: Win three rounds of dominoes without drawing any tiles against two or fewer opponents. * Rank 6: Beat the blackjack dealer in two locations (Rhodes, Van Horn Trading Post). * Rank 7: Beat the five finger fillet opponent in each location (Strawberry, Valentine, Van Horn Trading Post). * Rank 8: Win three hands of blackjack, with three hits or more. * Rank 9: Win three games of dominoes in a row. * Rank 10: Win three hands of poker in a row. Rank 1 :Win five hands of Poker. Reward: Gambler Holster Straightforward, play small until you have it. Rank 2 :In Blackjack, double down and win the hand five times. Reward: 25 Dead Eye XP and $5 Just always double down if you have more than 10. Rank 3 :Win three games of Five Finger Fillet. Reward: Gambler Bandolier You only need to win the first round, with the first opponent. If there is no opponent, run for 10 seconds and come back. Rank 4 :Bust one Poker opponent out in each location (Flatneck Station, Saint Denis, Valentine). Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 You need to bust a player out of the table, beating them and making them lose all their chips (ex. if the are all in and they lose.) Quit the game and run for 5 seconds away and come back for a new table when you have spent all your money. Rank 5 :Win three rounds of Dominoes without drawing any tiles against two or fewer opponents. Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 This will be long. Play and wait until it works, leaving after the first or second round and coming back, in Saint-Denis or Emerald Station. Tip: Play your biggest/double tiles first. Rank 6 :Beat the Blackjack dealer in every location: (Rhodes, Van Horn Trading Post). Reward: 100 Dead Eye XP and $15 Just beat the blackjack dealers one time, at each location. Rank 7 :Beat the Five Finger Fillet opponent in every location: (Strawberry, Valentine, Van Horn Trading Post). Reward: Gambler Gun Belt Beat the opponent so he leaves the table. If there is no opponent, run for 10 seconds and come back. Rank 8 :Win three hands of blackjack, with three hits or more. Reward: 100 Dead Eye XP and $15 This is very long, since you can't skip anything. Play at least a hundred hands always hitting with the lowest bet, at Rhodes. Rank 9 :Win three games of dominoes in a row. Reward: 150 Dead Eye XP and $20 Sleep at your camp until you have dominoes to play. Or go to Saint Denis or Emerald Station. Tip: If you have already won 2 games in a row and are going to lose third be sure to leave when it's your turn to play a tile. If your opponent only has one tile left and you have a lot of tiles, BEFORE you put down any of your tiles leave the game and start another. Your progress will be saved. Rank 10 :Win three hands of poker in a row. Reward: Gambler Off-Hand Holster Splitting the pot counts towards your win count. Standing up from the poker table resets the counter. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges